Administration and Management - Project Summary/Abstract There are three aims for the Administration and Management of this BTRR: 1) to develop an effective organizational structure, 2) to effectively facilitate interactions within the BTRR team, and 3) to effectively manage the fiscal resources of the BTRR. This BTRR will be housed and will function in alliance with the National High Magnetic Field Lab (NHMFL) that is funded by the National Science Foundation Division of Material Research and the State of Florida. The NHMFL is a consortium of three institutions: Florida State University, University of Florida and Los Alamos National Lab. The facilities that form the basis for the TR&Ds in this proposal are NHMFL NMR facilities at UF in Gainesville (TR&D1) and at FSU in Tallahassee (TR&Ds 2 & 3). Consequently, this BTRR will be hosted by an extensive and well-functioning collaboration between FSU and UF that has developed over more than 25 years. The three PIs for this BTRR have more than a decade of experience partnering together to form an exemplary NMR user facility for the nation. This BTRR will represent a unique NIH Resource that develops novel technological NMR capabilities for the national biomedical research community. NMR is an exceptionally versatile tool with opportunities not only to look at many different nuclei, but even more combinations of nuclei and even more and varied experiments with any given set of nuclei. Managing the community's interests (demands) for new technology is challenging ? we know because the three of us mediate this discussion on such topics frequently. The probes that will be developed here represent major technological efforts. The team of three PIs (Brey, Long & Cross) coupled with our DBPs represents a team that can evaluate and prioritize the probe parameters that must be optimized and what parameters can be relaxed without sacrificing the highest priority science. This is why we have three PIs and will have weekly conference calls and why we have such a strong set of DBPs for each TR&D. In addition to managing the technological goals the operations of the TR&D facilities for DBPs and C&Ss will be managed by the PDs, the same as the PIs with the addition of Merritt. These PDs in combination with a group of post-docs and current NHMFL staff will facilitate the user experience by the DBPs and C&Ss. Research at the frontiers of the technology always brings excitement and frustration, frustration for the user and frustration for the staff. By having the technology team in house, repair time for instrumentation can be minimized. Having multiple probes for the spectrometers also minimizes spectrometer down time. Staff will generate monthly fiscal reports for review and approval by the PIs so that the financial resources are managed effectively. An External advisory committee will review annually the fiscal reports as will as the entire operation of the BTRR.